Gaia
by Fena
Summary: Gaia returns for a new case that has sprung up and bumps into people from her past, and something's up with Ed. 1st fanfic R&R please!Rated M for the very rare f-bomb. just to be safe Changed title from Gaia and Sam to Gaia but same story!
1. Gaia Is back

'_I can't believe I came back_,' Gaia thought as she stood staring at the house she used to share with her dad's so called friend George. It had been a while since she had seen New York in all its city glory. _'Why did I come back?_' she thought again…_'I shouldn't be here, I should just go back to Quantico where I belong'_she turned around and started back to her assigned car when she heard a man's voice speak with uncertainty in his voice, "Gaia?" She turned around and as she her eyes landed on the person who had spoken, her eyes widened in shock.

"Sam?!" For a moment they just stood there staring at each other in disbelief.

Finally Sam broke the long awkward silence. "Is that really you?"

"Ya it's me" She laughed nervously. "How…when…. uh…." he stuttered. He tried again. "When did you get here? And how?"

"Um, well, I got here today and I took the FB….. Uh I mean a company car." She wasn't ready to tell him she was in the FBI just yet.

He just continued looking at her as if she wasn't real, getting a little uncomfortable she suggested they go for a walk, he agreed.

She wasn't sure where they were headed but when she looked up she realized they were at the park where she hung around in here teen years.

"So how have you been?" he asked.

" Well good I guess. And you?"

"I'm good actually….just got a new job as a matter of fact."

"O that's cool." She replied awkwardly.

" So…umm where do you work at?" 'Guess it's time to tell him' she thought. "I'm actually an FBI trainee in Quantico." "Really? Well I never knew you to take the boring road" He chuckled.

They walked on for a little bit and Gaia swerved off to get a box of doughnuts and a cup of coffee with Sam trailing behind here.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sam asked.

"Sure"

"….Why did you leave New York?" Gaia paused on the sidewalk and Sam turned around concerned. "I'm sorry. I should haven't have asked," "No it's fine," seeing Sam's face she continued, "Really it is. I just wasn't expecting that, is all. And I guess you do deserve to know." Gaia took a deep breath before starting.

_**Hey guys! Thanx for reading this, I appreciate it. So I'm kind of stuck on where to go so if anyone can help message me or something to give me ideas on where to go with this I would greatly appreciate it!  Oh and reviews are very wanted!!**_


	2. The talk

"…

"…**. Why did you leave New York?" ****Gaia**** paused on the sidewalk and Sam turned around concerned. "I'm sorry. I should haven't have asked," "No it's fine," Gaia reassured him. Seeing Sam's face she continued, "Really it is. I just wasn't expecting that, is all. And I guess you do deserve to know." Gaia took a deep breath before starting.**

" Maybe we should sit", Gaia suggested.

"Ok sure" Sam replied as he walked over to a bench. He sat but Gaia looked around and kept standing. "I think we should go somewhere more…private", said Gaia. "Um, ok, we can go to my apartment if you'd like"

"Yeah, that'll be great." Gaia said as she continued to look around. As they where walking with Gaia behind Sam she began to gather her words together**. **_**O crap! What am I going to tell him? I got my boyfriend killed because he was trying to protect me? Yeah THAT won't freak him out! Ugh, well maybe he'll know that I didn't mean for it to happen. But will he really believe that it was accidental?**_ All of a sudden she bumped into Sam and looked up. " We're here Gaia." She looked at him and even though he was trying to hide it, she could clearly see the amusement in his eyes at her lack of awareness. She glared at him but couldn't help the smile creeping up on her face. "Oh just go." She laughed pushing him a little towards the building. He turned and started going up the stairs and pushed through the wide double doors leading into the apartment building. She again fell in step behind him looking at the floor. Sam stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the third floor, when the doors closed he turned to her. " So is this important?" he asked smiling. But when he saw her expression his smile vanished, "it's that bad huh?" She couldn't meet his stare so she looked down and nodded her head, already she could feel the tears springing to her eyes. **No! **She told herself,** don't cry! You CAN'T cry! Not in front of Sam! **He continued to look at her with concern. "Gaia…" he began, but just then the elevator doors opened. Sam took Gaia's arm and led her down the hallway down a bit and opened his door. They stepped inside and she closed the door. She sees the couch and heads over to sit down. Sam then comes over and sits with her on the other side of the couch. " So, what's the story?" asked Sam. Gaia hesitated for a second then just decided to get it over with, " Ok, do you remember Jake?"

" O yeah that guy that you were dating, what about him?" " Wasn't it on the news?" asked Gaia with a confused look on her face. "Well, I was never one for TV" replied Sam with a cautious look. " Ok, this is going to be hard" she paused for a few seconds to gather her breath. "Sam, Jake got killed trying to protect me." She looked up to see Sam with a blank look on his face; all of a sudden he got up and went to the kitchen. "Gaia that's not funny!" She looked at him surprised " Sam! I'm NOT joking! Do you really think I'm that horrible of a person?!" He stopped walking and when he looked at her again, understanding crossed his face. " And that's why you left, isn't it?"

"Yes and I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just couldn't stay any longer, you understand, don't you?" Gaia looked up at him, her eyes saying she wants him to understand.

"Yeah! Yes, but what I don't understand is why are you here now? After all these years?"

"I'm on a mission."

Thank you for reading! Sorry it's so short but I don't have a beta yet! I'm still looking and I need more ideas so if any of you have any, please share! Next story will be up sometime this week or next!

FENA


	3. Chapter 3

_**Why are you here now? After all these years?" "I'm on a mission."**_

"Cool!" said Sam. "Are you out to kill anyone?" He laughed jokingly. " Sam, that's not funny, I'm not here to kill anyone………..hopefully." Gaia looked at Sam as though he was a child who had just eaten dirt. Sam looked up at her and seeing her serious face, he stopped laughing. "Hey sorry, I was just trying to lighten the mood a bit."

"Well it's not working" said Gaia. Sam just shrugged a bit and continued on into the kitchen. "So," he said from the other room, "What is this mission about?"

"Ummm…I can't discuss it with those who aren't involved… sorry." Gaia told him. "It's alright, I guess I kind of understand." Sam walked into the living room and over to the couch where Gaia was sitting. He looked down at her and then sat close to Gaia. She moved to the other a little bit, not being used to the sudden proximity of him. "So," he began, " have you seen anybody else you used to know?" She knew he was specifically asking if she had seen Ed yet. "No, I haven't…. I wasn't exactly planning on bumping into anyone." She said, adding a smile so she wouldn't hurt his feelings. She then stood up and walked around the room a little bit with Sam's eyes following her. What do I do now? Gaia asked herself. "Umm, I think I should go now Sam, you know, so I can find a hotel to stay in." Sam stood up eagerly, "You know Gaia, you're more than welcome to stay here! It is getting kind of late and you know New York." _Hah!_ Gaia thought. _Like that will be a problem for me if someone decides to try and mug me…again. _But being as tired as she was, she accepted. "Thanks for letting me stay here Sam, I really appreciate it."

He laughed and said, "Gaia, you've already thanked me a gazillion times, you're welcome…again." He added with a snort. They were setting up the bed sheets for Sam's guest room in his two-room apartment. Gaia started going around Sam to put the other side of the sheet on and her foot caught on the edge of the bed, "Ow! Ugh dangit!" Gaia started cursing as she realized she had cut her shin on the sharp metal frame. " Here I'll go get you some bandages." Sam said as he exited. Gaia sat on the bed and continued looking at her cut. _Ugh! I'm going to get a bruise!_ She thought, _just so freaking' fantastic! _ Sam came back in with a bottle of peroxide, some cotton balls, and a band-aid. He knelt down and started cleaning up her cut. Gaia pulled away a little, " Thanks Sam but I can clean it myself."  
"No it's alright Gaia, I got it." She went to protest but Sam then jabbed at her cut with the cotton. She gasped a little at the stinging pain it caused. "Oh! I'm sorry! I'll try and be more gentle, I promise." _That WOULD be nice_, Gaia thought to herself. After he was done cleaning her cut, he got up and helped her stand up, pulling her a little to hard and crushing her chest to his. "Whoops! I'm sor—" he began, then he looked down and realized she was looking up at him, their faces a few inches apart. He leaned towards her slowly while she waited, looking at him. Then their lips met and he crushed her to him. _Oh god! What am I doing?!_ Gaia thought and she pulled herself away from him. "uh, sorry about that." Said Gaia. When he didn't reply she looked up at him and saw that he had a far away stare in his eyes. Gaia snapped her fingers in front of his face and he blinked, turning a bit red. "Sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen." Said Sam

"Don't worry about it right now. It's ok, it was my fault." Gaia replied, "ok I guess I'm going to go to bed now." "Ok, good night, if you need anything just let me know," said Sam and then he turned walked out her door. " Good night." Gaia whispered as she thought of the kiss that had just taken place. She turned off her light and slipped under the covers, dreaming of her past in New York, and of Jake, her dead ex boyfriend who had died to save her.

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have wanted to but I have so much homework thanks to my teacher's! Haha I hope you like this one and don't forget to review! I might just start writing one story a month and I'm sorry about that but school is my first priority right now. Thanks again!

~Fena~


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated yet but I'll work on that soon! I just have so much homework it's insane! Also, I still don't have a beta and I know you have to have typed a certain number of words and all that but if you have ideas or anything just put it in the reviews or email me at cause I don't really have any more ideas for the story, so, the sooner somebody gives me ideas, the sooner you guys get a new story

Thank you!

~Fena~


	5. Chapter 5

" _Good night." Gaia whispered as she thought of the kiss that had just taken place. She turned off her light and slipped under the covers, dreaming of her past in New York, and of Jake, her dead ex boyfriend who had died to save her._

Gaia woke up the next morning and for a moment, forgot where she was. As her mind began to fully function, she bolted upright in bed and looked around the room in mild confusion. The events of last night started running through her mind before she had a chance to block it. _Oh my god_, Gaia thought, _I…kissed Sam_. _What am I going to say to him?_ She wondered as she slowly got out of bed, listening to see if he was up yet. When she heard no sound on the other end of the door, she opened the door and peered out, finding the living room empty. _Coffee, I need coffee_, she thought frantically. She started making her way to the kitchen and stopped mid-step when Sam stepped out of his bedroom looking a little disheveled and to Gaia's mind, very, very cute. He looked up then, as if hearing her thoughts and she looked away quickly. "Good morning" Sam said, walking towards Gaia, " Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did, thanks, the bed was very comfortable" Gaia replied awkwardly. "Um, I was on my way to go make some coffee, if that's alright with you."

"Oh Yeah! Go right ahead!" Sam said happily. Gaia turned back around and headed to the kitchen. Sam followed her at a close range a safe range and leaned against the counter while Gaia began making coffee, she could feel his eyes on her, studying her movements. But she refused to turn around; she wasn't ready, not yet. He had questions he wanted answers to. She had them, but she wasn't prepared. _And really_, she thought, _we just woke up for god's sake, and he wants to ask questions ALREADY? _So she ignored him and stared at the coffee pot. The coffee was dripping slowly now, and she took the pot off, she turned around to ask for mugs but saw that he had already placed them on the table. Nodding to show thanks she headed over and poured them both a cup, taking a deep breath as she put the pot down and sat, preparing for his questions she knew was coming. Sam looked at her for a second more and they sat in silence. " So, where are we?" she knew what he meant. He was not talking about where they were in New York, but relationship wise. " I don't know, my mind is so jumbled right now, I need to focus on the case Sam." Sam's eyes seemed to bore into her soul as he took in her words. " Then tell me what that kiss was Gaia because I want to know." He said, his voice rising with each word. Gaia looked up, hearing the accusation in his voice that she had started the kiss. "What?!" she yelled, " I didn't start that kiss and you know it Sam! I'm sorry that you still have feelings for me but I can't deal with it right now. That's not the reason I came to New York in the first place!"

"Then why did you accept the case? You knew that there was a chance you would bump into me or…him. So why didn't you just turn the case over to someone else unless you had wanted to bump into one of us." Gaia realized then that she had been forcing that very idea into the back of her mind to go in noticed. But Sam brought it to the surface. She sat back, not wanting to show him her emotion of longing for what she and him had once had, but finding it so hard. "I'm--I'm sorry." She whispered almost inaudibly. He came around the table to her chair and kneeled down so that he was at her level. She would not look at him so he lifted her, forcing her to look at him. For a brief moment, he saw her emotions in her eyes and realized that she had missed him. That is why she had come back. She had un-consciously chosen to come to New York, not because of the case, but because of him. He leaned forward, leaning so that their lips brushed against each other's. "I missed you when you left Gaia." He whispered. " I need to know where we stand so I don't feel that pain again when you leave me again." Gaia breathed in much needed air to ease her swirling mind. " Sam, I don't know. I missed you too, so much. I'm sorry I left without a goodbye but I had to get out of this city, I had to leave so Loki wouldn't find me." Sam didn't know who this Loki was but he didn't care at that moment, Gaia was finally showing her feelings and her thoughts. She pushed herself at Sam, crushing her lips against his in desperation. He was shocked at first, at her swift, sure movement. After a second, he responded to her kiss, crushing himself against Gaia. All their feelings for each other finally making them snap under pressure. They pulled apart after what seemed like minutes, each breathing hard. Sam's forehead on Gaia's. Suddenly, he laughed and soon after Gaia joined him. At that moment, the window in the living room shattered, glass spraying everywhere. They turned in unison at the sound and figures in black appeared moments later landing perfectly on the floor. Instinct took over and Gaia stepped in front of Sam. "Not again!" she said both in her thoughts and out loud.

Hey guys! Thank you so much for being patient with me, I know I should be updating more often but I just don't have time! Finals are coming up the week before next and I need to cram in order to pass them all. So thank you and I will have my next one up as soon as I can, but for now, enjoy! Oh, I STILL need a Beta. Any offers? Let me know! Oh yeah! P.s: I haven't read the series in a while so sorry if it's not really that accurate.

_~Fena~_


	6. Chapter 6 :

At that moment, the window in the living room shattered, glass spraying everywhere. They turned in unison at the sound and figures in black appeared moments later landing perfectly on the floor. Instinct took over and Gaia stepped in front of Sam. "Not again!" she said both in her thoughts and out loud.

Sam stated protesting at her movement of shielding him but Gaia wasn't listening. She was focusing on the people, slowing circulating around the room to enclose them. " Gaia, what's going on?" Sam's voice held a little bit of an anxious tone. "Sam", Gaia said, " Just stay behind me ok?" Sam started trying to talk to Gaia again but she cut him off. The people were now all around them in the middle of the living room. She counted the number of them in her head. _**Ok, so there is four, yeah, easy, I can take them**_, she thought. One of them stepped forward and tried a punch to Gaia's face; she blocked it and followed through with an elbow to her opponent's nose. Her attacker staggered back with a yelp of surprise and pain, blood spouting from his or her nose. Two of them stepped up next and she dropped, spun and tripped them both. They fell back and out of breath and gave her enough time to kick the last one in the stomach. Figuring it was a guy; she kicked him where it would hurt, badly. He fell down to the floor, groaning and she silently smiled to herself. The one who attacked her first, ran at her, this time with a knife. Gaia spun out of the way, managing to grab the assailant's cap and took it off. Golden hair fell down the attackers shoulders and she spun. Furious now that her identity was out in the open. She ran at Gaia again, and again, Gaia spun, this time grabbing her wrist and tucking it behind the lady's back. While the women was twisting trying to get out of Gaia's grip, Gaia grabbed the knife and held it at her throat just as the other's were recovering enough to attack. " Since she attacked first, I'm going to assume she is your leader, am I right?" Gaia said to them. They all looked at each other and looked back at her then nodded. "Ok, then either you tell me who sent you and get out, or, she dies." She started to slowly run the knife over the women's throat to show them she wasn't kidding. Blood started trickling down her throat lightly and one of them stepped forward. " We'll tell you!" He said. Gaia looked at him expectantly. " We were sent by a man named Taras, he said to look for you and capture you." "Is that all you know?" Gaia replied. "Yes, yes I swear to you it is, now let her go." Gaia stared the man down for a minute more and released the women. She was coughing and made her way back to her group. "Leave, now!" Gaia shouted at them. They turned around and back out the window. "Geez," she said, "don't they ever use a doorway for decency's sake?" Gaia turned around and looked for Sam. He wasn't in the room. "Sam?!" she called "Sam where are you?" she walked down the hallway and opened his door, Sam looked up at her from where he sat on the edge of the bed. " Sam, I am so sorry, this wasn't supposed to happen. Not again, I am so sorry." When he didn't reply, she walked over and sat by him on the bed. " What's wrong?" she asked him. He turned to look at her incredulously. " People I don't know just broke into my home and you fought them without needing my assistance what-so-ever; and you ask what's wrong?" he replied looking back down at his hands. " Sam, I'm sorry I didn't know I was still being chased, if I had, I wouldn't have come here, you should know that, don't you?" her voice held a hidden plea in it. " I know, it's just, not what I'm used to, you know?" he laughed a little. "It just caught me by surprise. I kind of forgot you were such a trouble maker." He looked up at her suddenly smiling brightly. At that moment, she knew they were fine again. "Ya, that's me, danger finds me no matter where I go." She laughed again. "So," she slapped her hands on her knees, " you want to go finish breakfast?" she asked. " Ya, sure, let's go to a restaurant instead yeah?" She nodded her head and they made their way to his front door.

Hey guys, so sorry I haven't updated in a while. What with school and everything like homework (Grr) lol but here you are, sorry if it's not that good. I tried to make it good but idk I'll let you guys decide.  Enjoy (hopefully)!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, I know, I'm sorry I haven't written in a long while, but I'm so off of my focus right now and trying to concentrate on school. It would probably help me a lot if someone would help me write this and come up with ideas we could swap…so please, even if you can't be a Beta just write some ideas for me on the review and send it. I will absolutely thank you for the ideas and give you credit for them at the top or bottom of my story. I will TRY to have another story up soon, but right now I need to get my focus back up on school and may not be able to update for a while….Thank you!

~Fena~


	8. Chapter 8

Here you go you guys, I finally took time to write another one…hope ya like it! DON'T forget to R&R!!!!

"Ya, that's me, danger finds me no matter where I go." She laughed again. "So," she slapped her hands on her knees, " you want to go finish breakfast?" she asked. " Ya, sure, let's go to a restaurant instead yeah?" She nodded her head and they made their way to his front door.

As soon as Gaia saw the Starbuck's sign up ahead, her mood immediately spiked up and she smiled. She started walking faster so she could get to her coffee and Sam was speeding up to catch up to her. "Whoa Gaia" he laughed, "Slow down, will you?" Gaia looked at him, amusement shining in her eyes, "Why? You can't keep up with me Sam?" she laughed, but slowed down to a more leisurely walk. " So, what's the hurry? Trying to make sure you don't run into Ed?" He said jokingly but stopped as soon as he saw her face. "Is that it? You want to avoid Ed?" Gaia opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. " That's partly it, yes" "So what's the other part?" Sam asked. By this time they were right outside of the door into Starbucks. Gaia paused with her hand on the door handle and looked over at him. " The other part is because, in case you didn't notice, we just got attacked and they could be watching us still. So it's better to be cautious right now and try not to be seen." She opened the door and stepped in with Sam trailing behind. After they had gotten their coffee they chose a table in the farthest corner of the room, so they could have more privacy. For a while they just sat there, awkwardly looking at each other then looking away. Finally, Sam broke the silence. "So, what do you do to train for missions?"

" We exercise…a lot. And we go through various procedures including simulations of different cases."

" Oh, sounds interesting."

"What about you?" Gaia asked, "What do you do?"

"I'm a doctor, it's gets hard from time to time, especially when there is death involved, that's the hardest."

Gaia looked down " ya, I know, it is." She murmured. Sam realized what that must have brought back for her at that moment. " Oh my god Gaia, I'm sorry, I forgot, ugh I'm so stupid." He looked at the ceiling in frustration. "I totally…I…I'm such a jerk!" Gaia looked up at him, " No, it's ok, really. It's not your fault. Really. It's my problem, don't worry about it." Sam started to protest but the tone in her voice was screaming drop it, so he dropped it. Just then, as if things couldn't get any worse, Ed stepped up behind them. " Gaia?!" Is…is that you?"

"Oh, crap." Gaia muttered, low enough to where no one heard her.

"Hi.. Ed, yes it's me."

He just stood there for a few more seconds while Sam looked back and forth between Gaia and Ed. Finally, when Gaia was wondering whether or not he was going to faint, Ed snapped out of his shock and his face turned from surprised and shocked, to mad and hurt. " Why didn't you tell me you were back in the city?! And why the hell did you tell him first?!" He was almost yelling and was pointing an accusing finger at Sam, who sat there looking perplexed.

" I wasn't…I didn't…Ed, I really, really know how bad this looks and all and I know you want an explanation badly, but can we go somewhere else first?" Ed, looking like he wanted to say no, nodded and walked to the door, expecting Gaia to follow. Gaia looked at Sam, "are you coming?" she asked. "No way am I going to deal with him now," he pointed towards the door, "I think you should talk to him first and for most, I'll be at my apartment."

"Ok, meet you there" Then she went out the door, to catch up to Ed.

_**Didn't know where I could've ended this if I hadn't stopped right there…sorry they are always so short, next time I promise I will try to write a longer one!!! Hope you enjoy…R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	9. Ed

_**Hey everyone! Well, I FINALLY got a beta haha: ecrivain inspire. I would like to thank my new beta: one, for offering, and two, for helping me critique my work…. let me know how you guys like this one! Hit the R&R button on the bottom……**_

___**"I think you should talk to him first and for most, I'll be at my apartment."**_

"_**Ok, meet you there" Then she went out the door, to catch up to Ed.**_

__Gaia pushed open the door and stopped, she didn't see Ed anywhere, looking around some more, and she finally saw him across the street waiting for her.

_**Oh**_, she thought, _**he looks pissed.**_ Shrugging, she crossed the street to face Ed. _**Ok, it's ok, he can't possibly be THAT mad…right?**_

" So… what's up?" she asked innocently. He looked up at her with a hard stare. _**Is that…jealousy in his eyes?**_ She silently asked herself. The first words out of Ed's mouth were " What the hell Gaia?! Why were you with Sam" He half-shouted it. People passing by them turned to look. _**Ya, definitely jealousy. **_ " Ed…I…" Gaia said. " You what Gaia?

You weren't going to tell me that you were here? You only came to see Sam, is that it? You wanted to avoid me, right?" his face was turning red. " Ed we need to go somewhere less…open." Gaia said.

" Why?" Ed shot back. "Too ashamed to be seen in public with me?" Gaia's temper shot up. " No, that is NOT it, and you know that. We need to go somewhere more private so we can talk without everyone listening in."

Her eyes went to the people looking their way and they rapidly looked away. She looked back at Ed and saw that his lips tightened as he looked at her. " Fine" he said abruptly.

"Follow me I guess."

" Well, you've gotten bossy." She tried to make casual conversation, but all he did was let out a snort of acknowledgement. _**What is wrong with him? Why is he so… wound up?**_

They kept walking in awkward silence, stealing glances at each other through the corner of their eyes. Gaia finally took in her surroundings appreciatively, not just on the alert anymore.

As they passed the park where she used to play chess, memories flashed through her mind.

From when she first saw Sam, to when Heather walked into it at night, ignoring Gaia's warnings of the dangerous man wandering through there.

With a sigh, she kept walking, only to bump into Ed. "Hello? You there? Earth to Ed?" when he still wasn't focusing, she waved her hand in front of his face. He grabbed her wrist and gently pulled it down.

" Gaia, " he whispered. Gaia instantly became tense and alert when she heard the fear lacing his voice.

She looked up and saw them. They were watching her and Ed from across the street. _**Damnit! People never give up do they?! **_

" Ed… run!" they both turned around and started running down the street full speed. Bumping into the protesting crowd as they pushed their way through. They ran and ran, turning corners, turning streets, finally, Gaia couldn't see them anywhere and turned into an alley stopping to wait for Ed who was only a few feet behind her.

" God! They NEVER give up do they?"

Ed with his head bent down with his hands on his knees, shook his head. Then he looked up at Gaia and…laughed.

_**He's laughing? Why the hell is he laughing? **_"Ed? Are you ok?" When he didn't answer and just kept laughing, she stared at him in disbelief. When he saw that he was looking at him like he was crazy, he laughed even harder. Gaia leaned against the wall of the alleyway and just stared at him, waiting for him to calm down with a glint of amusement in her eyes.

He stopped then and turned to look at her. " Gaia, trouble always finds you doesn't it?" he laughed a bit more. " I see THAT at least hasn't changed." His voice suddenly taking on a bitter tone.

" Ed, I don't know what your problem is but, seriously! Tell me why you're so pissed of Ed 'cause I have no freaking idea!"

"Oh don't kid me with that crap Gaia! You came back to New York, after a REALLY long time and you don't even bother to tell me, me of all people! Instead you tell Sam! And you're asking me what's wrong?" His face was turning red again.

" Jealousy…is THAT why you're being so stupid? God, I didn't tell him ANYTHING! He somehow found me standing like an idiot on the sidewalk!"

Ed scoffed at that. " Ya, I totally believe that…ugh!" he cried out in frustration, and turned around to walk away from Gaia.

She couldn't take that though and she moved to block his way.

" Gaia, move." His voice was deeper, threatening.

" Ed" She cocked her head to the side. "You didn't honestly forget my secret while I was gone did you? I'll give you a hint… nothing scares me, especially not you." Her temper had finally blown.

" No Gaia, I didn't, but move." He made a move to go past her and again, she stepped into his path. Getting in his face.

_**Hit the review button. Ya, right there! Hit it and type me something! It might make me type faster. So come on, hit the button!!!**_



~ Fena ~

P.s: Sorry it's a little late, there was something wrong with fanfiction and it wouldn't let me log in for a while there .


	10. SemiConfrontation

" _**Ed" She cocked her head to the side. "You didn't honestly forget my secret while I was gone did you? I'll give you a hint… nothing scares me, especially not you." Her temper had finally blown.**_

" _**No Gaia, I didn't, but move." He made a move to go past her and again, she stepped into his path. Getting in his face.**_

" Ed, talk to me!" Gaia yelled. Ed just looked at her; his eyes alight with anger, adrenaline surging through him. " Why are you being like this Ed? You never used to be so serious."

They stared at each other for a few seconds more, then, Gaia saw it.

There was a hardness to his eyes that never used to be there. " What's happened since I left? What's been going on?" She asked cautiously.

Immediately, his eyes turned blank, putting up a wall. Now on alert, Gaia looked him in the eye again, hoping to break him down like she used to. Instead of breaking down and telling her what was going on, he stared back with a tense, very aware look in his eyes.

Surprised, Gaia opened her mouth to speak again and demand for him to tell her what had happened, but Ed interrupted her. " Gaia, I don't have time for this. I need to go, get out of my way."

Her anger was flaring again as soon as he said that, so controlling. Like she was going to listen to him, ha! _**What's wrong with him?**_ She asked herself.

Ed, again, made a move to leave, and again, Gaia blocked him. Shocking Gaia, Ed pushed her out of his way.

Being shocked Gaia stumbled for a short moment and went to Ed. Shoving him back into the alleyway.

"What the hell Ed!" she exploded right in his face.

"Gaia get the hell off my case! This doesn't concern you!"

" Like hell it doesn't, you used to tell me everything Ed, why are you so secretive?"

" Oh, like you care, don't pretend to care Gaia! You left and haven't talked to me in more than two years, now you're back and expect me to follow you around like I used to?" Gaia looked down.

" No, Ed, I never ordered you around to follow me. If you don't want me in your life anymore then just say it and I'll go back.

Ed sighed and turned his head to the side. " Gaia, I don't want you out of my life. It's just, things have changed that you don't know about."

Concerned, Gaia asked, " Then tell me Ed. Let me back in." Ed turned towards her again. "I can't Gaia, I just…I can't. I'll, uh, I'll call you later Gaia."

"But you don't have my number."

" I'll just look up Sam ok?" With that, he left and Gaia watched him go. But with so many suspicions it ate at her, so she followed him.

She made sure to keep a safe distance so he wouldn't see her and just followed him. He turned a corner and Gaia counted to thirty before going around the corner, Ed was going into an unmarked building, spiking Gaia's curiosity.

Gaia turned back._** I need to disguise myself before I go in there. Damnit! **_She thought. _**That'll take up more time! Ugh! **_

Gaia turned onto Sam's street, heading back to the apartment. Knocking on the door, Sam opened it, a smile appearing on his face. " Gaia, you don't have to knock."

Gaia laughed. " Thanks Sam."

She walked in and plopped down on the couch.

" So, how did your talk with Ed go?" He asked like it was nothing to him, but she could hear the curiosity in his voice.

Smiling at that, she told him about it, leaving out the part where she followed him and her plan to figure out what he was doing.

When she got to the part about him shoving her, he interrupted her. " Wait, wait, wait…he shoved you away?"

" Ya, but don't worry… I got it under control."

"Good…are you ok Gaia?" She was shaking from the left over anger and adrenaline she had had.

" Yeah" she said. "Yeah." She repeated whispering.

Not knowing what else to do, Sam got up to go make coffee and Gaia leaned back into the comfort of the couch. _**I can't believe Ed right now. He's so different, he never used to be that way**_, she thought.

Thank you for reading this you guys! Much appreciation to you…and to my beta! Thank you!

~Fena~


	11. Mystery Man

"_**Good…are you ok Gaia?" She was shaking from the left over anger and adrenaline she had had. **_

" _**Yeah" she said. "Yeah." She repeated whispering.**_

That night, Gaia headed out to go get Starbuck's like she always used too. Every time she would see someone she recognized from school she ducked her head and hurried past not wanting a conversation at that moment. _**Not like they'll bother talking to me, they probably don't even remember me, **_she thought. She opened the door of Starbucks and went to the counter, ordered her specific coffee, and left.

She walked to the park where she used to play chess when she still lived, she was hoping to see a match going on but to her disappointment, it was empty. She walked over to one of the chess tables and sat down, remembering the old man who used to be here all the time and who was really good at the game he presumably called his life.

She was so lost in her own little world she didn't realize someone had walked up to her until he spoke.

" Well, what's a girl like you doing in the park alone? A little dangerous don't you think?" He had a smooth gentle voice and she looked up ready to give a retort but as soon as she saw him, she froze and gasped.

**Jake**, she thought. The man who had approached her started looking uncomfortable.

" Uh, is there a problem Miss?" he gave a nervous little laugh as he said this.

Gaia was brought out of her stupor and said, " Oh, I'm so sorry. You just look like someone I used to know a long time ago."

The man once again smiled at her and motioned with his hand if he could sit down.

Gaia nodded, " Oh, go ahead."

" So, what's a pretty woman like yourself doing in a park in the middle of New York city alone?"

Gaia scowled at him which only made him chuckle.

" I can take care of myself thank you," she said stiffly.

The man held up his hands in a sign of surrender, " Hey, didn't mean anything by it." He extended his hand,

" My name is Koresh," Gaia took his hand and shook it.

" Koresh, that's an interesting name, I don't think I've ever heard of that before. I'm Gaia."

They pulled back their hands, " Hmmm Gaia, Goddess of the Earth" he said it so smugly Gaia couldn't help but laugh.

" Yes, not many people know that."

" I study many things," he said with a look in his eyes that made her walls go up instantly.

The unpleasant look in his eyes was immediately covered by that same calm, soothing look he had when they had first begun talking.

They talked for a few more minutes, all the while with her on guard. Then he abruptly got up.

" I am sorry, but I must go. I hope to see you again."

" Ok, yeah, bye" then he left without another word. **Huh**, she thought. Then she got up and walked back to Sam's apartment.

While Sam was in the kitchen preparing dinner Gaia asked if she could get on the computer to which Sam laughed at.

" Gaia you should know you don't have to ask."

Taking that as a definite yes, Gaia got on the computer and looked up the mystery man's name.

The name Koresh meant death.

Oooh! Cliffhanger haha...maybe that will get you guys to review. I didn't get many reviews on my last chapter.  So review or I will be really sad and that won't motivate me to keep writing. So, if you want more chapters, hit the review button and leave me a message!


	12. Ed's Office

_**I have no idea when it switched to Gaia's POV, it just happened lol, enjoy!**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Gaia got on the computer and looked up the mystery man's name.**_

_**The name Koresh meant death.**_

I awoke the next morning and lay still for a while thinking about the events that had

occurred since I first got here.

I know I should be working on the case that I was assigned, but I also really had to find out what was going on with Ed.

Still battling with my choices, I stretched and got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Waiting for the hot water, I looked at myself in the mirror.

I looked strange to myself, I looked tired and the stress showed.

I sighed and climbed into the shower enjoying the feel of the hot water slowly working the knots out of my back and I stayed standing there for a while before I started washing.

Getting dressed and putting my gun into my waistband so nobody would notice it, I walked into the living room and stopped.

Sam was talking to a brunette whose back was turned to me, but I had a guess as to who it was.

Sam saw me and smiled, walking around the brunette and coming towards me.

" Good morning" he said, " want breakfast?"

" Yeah, sure," I answered, still looking at the brunette who had yet to face me.

Finally she turned, it wasn't who I thought it was, not Heather, but some other women who was looking at me strangely.

"Who's this?" I asked Sam, still looking at the women.

She walked towards me and held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Elizabeth." She said, smiling.

I took her hand and smiled back hesitantly. "Hi, I'm Gaia."

" So Sam's told me." She said, still smiling. She seemed kind of perky, that annoyed me.

I pulled my hand away and looked at Sam again. He was looking at me with a look of concern, and something else.

Caution, what? Did he think I was going to beat her up or something??

Well, I was going to prove him wrong. I turned to Elizabeth and smiled brightly. " So, I think I'll just go into the city and go to a Starbuck's, sorry I disturbed you." I said goodbye and sidestepped around her and started walking to the door.

" I came here to see you, Gaia." I stopped and turned around, raising my eyebrows. " Me?" I asked, narrowing my eyes in suspicion.

She laughed at my reaction causing me to raise my eyebrows higher.

" Yes you…I know about you Gaia." _**What the f*****_, I thought. Usually when people said that, they tried to shoot me afterwards. I quickly pulled my gun out and pointed it at her. "Who the hell are you and who do you work for?"

Elizabeth just raised her hands in a sign of surrender, "I'm not here to kill you if that's what you think Gaia."

" Yeah, actually, that is what I think. How do you know about me and why are you here?" I asked.

I looked at Sam and he looked panicked, he kept looking from me to the gun to me, then to Elizabeth back to the gun.

" Sam, do you know her?" I hope Sam didn't get caught up with them, I thought.

He shook his head fervently while stuttering out the words, "N..no…no…I have never met her, I swear! She just knocked on my door this morning and asked if you were staying here, that she was a friend of yours."

Geez, you'd think the man had never seen a gun in his life from the way his eyes were trying to pop out of his head.

" Ok Sam, stop panicking." I said, keeping my eyes on the women. " So, I'm going to ask one more time before I start shooting, who are you and who sent you?"

She lowered her hands and smiled. _**This lady is crazy!**_ I thought.

" Ed Fargo sent me, you know, I hope he didn't know that you would pull a gun on me or I will be very upset with him."

"ED sent you????? Well right now, I'm not sure what's going on with Ed so that's not very reassuring." I said.

My gun was still pointed at her and she was now looking at it as a threat. Well good, I thought. She probably thought I'd lower it after she told me Ed sent her. Ha.

" He told me to tell you he wanted you to go meet him somewhere…today…tonight." Oh ya, NOW, she was scared…sure.

"Why?" I asked her.

" He didn't tell me, he just said I'd better tell you and you better come."

That usually didn't sound like Ed, but from what he's acted like lately, I can believe her.

" Since when did Ed start calling the shots?" I asked out loud to myself. Elizabeth just looked at me, panicking.

" You have to come Gaia! I don't want to find out what he'll do to me if you don't come! Please!" I looked at her silently for a minute; she was so close to tears.

My, what has Fargo been up to since I left? I finally put my gun back in its place and walked over to the women. " Fine," I said, "I'll go, where and what time?"

She looked up at me and she was shaking. From fear of Ed or me, I didn't know.

" A little warehouse just on the outskirts of the city, he said to be there at 10."

" Ok, tell him I'll be there." I vaguely remember her fast walking to the door as I went and sat on the couch, thinking.

Sam sat down beside me and I looked at him surprised, I had forgotten he was in the apartment for a minute.

_**Bad Gaia**_, I scolded myself, _**you've always been alert, what's wrong with you?**_

" Hey, you ok?" he asked. He looked so worried but he should know by now that I can take care of myself, more than he ever could.

I nodded and sank back into the couch chewing on the tip of a nail. " What was that Gaia? I didn't even see a gun on you."

I snorted and looked at him. " That's kinda the point Sam, you're not supposed to be able to see the gun."

He looked down, embarrassed. "Oh, yeah, that…that makes sense," he laughed.

I got up, " well, I have to go do some things Sam, I'll be later."

He touched my arm and I turned back to him. " You're not really going tonight, are you?"

" I have to Sam, I have to know what's up with Ed." He nodded and I walked out the door.

I just hope and I can get to him before tonight.

I walked down the street in my new, black wig and dark sunglasses with some red lipstick. Good disguise, hopefully.

I was going to go into that building that I saw Ed go into and ask if he works there. Hopefully no one notices me…. or is on the look out for me, that would suck.

I rounded the corner, and there it was. I took a deep breath and pushed the doors open. I walked up to the main counter and saw a man who looked to be in early 30's.

I leaned on the counter, putting my forearms flat on the cool surface and pulled my sunglasses down a little, smiling.

" Um, excuse me, sir? Does a Mr. Fargo work here?"

The man looked up and his eyes widened, "Um…yes, Ms…? What's your name?"

" Henson" I said.

" Well…Ms. Henson, we do have a Mr. Fargo but may I ask you why you would like to see him?"

"Certainly, see, one of my friends is a good friend with Mr. Fargo and she wanted me to meet him and see what I thought of him," I giggled, " She likes him," I said, lowering my voice a little.

" She wants me to meet him and see if I approve," I waved my hand at him, "it's a girl thing." I continued, laughing more.

The counter attendant smiled and held up his hand. " One minute please." He picked up a phone and pressed a button.

" Mr. Fargo…. yes sir…I know you told me not to bother you sir but…yes sir but…there's a women here that says she's a friend of someone you know and she wants to meet you. Yes sir."

He hung up and looked at me. " Go ahead, ma'am, he's on the fourth floor, you should be able to see his office quite clearly."

"Thank you!" I said brightly and went to the elevators.

I walked out of the elevator and started walking down the hall looking for his name on one of the doors.

I looked ahead and saw his name, it was at the very end of the long hall with big windows on either side of the door, but I couldn't see into the office because of the curtains blocking my view.

I knocked on the door and heard shoes shuffling on the other end, and then the door opened and I was looking into Ed's face.

He looked at me and then ushered me in.

" Please, Ms. Henson, I believe? Sit." He went around to the other side of his desk and sat in his chair. " So, I've been told you know a friend of mine. What's her name, may I ask?"

" Yes, her name is Gaia." Making my voice a little higher so he wouldn't recognize it.

Ed was looking down at his shoes, but as soon as I said my name, his head snapped up and his eyes narrowed.

"Gaia? What does she want with me, why did she want you to meet me?"

" Well, we were just talking and she told me how you guys used to be very good friends in high school and suggested I meet you." I smiled at him.

Ed got up and started pacing, confused probably. My smile got widened and I took off the sunglasses and pulled out my gun, putting it in my lap.

Ed was still pacing as I stood up, also pulling off my wig as I went. Ed saw my movement and immediately looked at me, but I was faster.

I pointed my gun at him, "Hi Ed." I smirked.

Ed's eyes widened and he didn't move. " Gaia, what the hell?" He looked like he was about to shout for help and I shook my head. " I wouldn't do that if I were you Ed."

" What do you want Gaia?"

" I want to know what's going on with you Ed, you've been acting so strange, cruel almost and that's not you. I am sorry that I have to do it this way but this is the only way you would really listen to me, really talk to me."

Ed was staring at my gun, " Never thought you would stand there so calmly and point a gun at your own best friend…well ex- best friend I guess huh? Then again, you are fearless so I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. And don't tell me who I am or how I'm supposed to act Gaia, you don't know me."

I looked at him sadly and gave him a weak smile. "I know Ed. But I used to, you were never cruel, you always thought of others. What happened to you?"

"Life" He said.

I made this one long because I haven't updated in so long. So I guess I'm going to continue writing this story, I just don't really want to quit now, but I still hope to get reviews you guys. Seriously, I'm expecting them because I want to get your feedback on my writing. Any critiques or suggestions to help make it better to read. So review and I'll keep em' coming. Enjoy 

~Fena~


	13. What to do?

_**Since I forgot to add this to the other chapters…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own this series of Fearless, it is owned by Francine Pascal. I am just writing based off of her books.**_

Wow, second update in one week, this is major since I usually only put up one chapter a month. So, be happy and review! To whom should you guys be thankful for me putting this second one up so quickly? My crazy (in a good way) friend Ashley, she wanted me to write another one real soon and kept bugging…. erm…I mean texting me about it so I decided to go ahead and write another chapter…ok I'm done with my little rant…Enjoy and review!

_**I looked at him sadly and gave him a weak smile. "I know Ed. But I used to, you were never cruel, you always thought of others. What happened to you?"**_

"_**Life" He said.**_

"It's a bitch ain't it? But that doesn't still explain why you're all…not you." My hands were getting a little tired of holding the gun up and I can keep it up longer but since it was Ed….

" Ed, sit," when he made no move to sit, I raised my gun a little higher and waved at his chair, " sit" I ordered again looking at the gun pointedly. Ed hesitated and then sat down.

" Good" I said, and walked over to the wall leaning against it, but I kept my gun out and at my side with the safety on.

" Gaia, just tell me what you want and get the hell out." Ed said. He was staring at the gun still at my side.

"I'm not going to shoot you unless you do something threatening Ed." I told him, " So don't do anything stupid, k?"

" Ok, why didn't you just meet me at the warehouse? Elizabeth said she told you," anger flashed across his face, "unless she lied to me."

I sighed. Geez, he's so uptight it was giving me a headache. " She told me Ed, but I don't trust you right now so I thought it's be better to talk to you now, during daylight."

My mind flashed back to the counter man and I chuckled, making Ed's eyebrow's rise.

"You might want to get better security or something Ed because right now, it kinda sucks.

Anyways," I continued, " I'm here because I want to find out why you've been acting so strange."

Ed had been turned around looking out of his window, but he turned when I spoke.

He laughed, apparently my being serious is funny to him now. When he looked at me again, his face was carefully blank. Since when did he know how to do that?

" You come here after a few years of no contact whatsoever, without me knowing where you went or why you disappeared. After all these years, you come back and expect everything to be ok?"

He said with great incredulity it made me lower my eyes in guilt for a second. " You must be seriously delusional then, Gaia. Because, yes, things HAVE changed, greatly. But you don't seriously expect me to tell you what's been going on, do you?" He asked.

I nodded.

He studied my face for a while and then he…. laughed. He's laughing???? What the hell?!?

I raised my gun once more while he was doubled over.

" Ed," I said, my voice monotone, " remember me? The one with the gun? Ya, I don't think you should really be laughing at the one with the gun Ed." I cocked my head to the side as I said this, gun still trained on him.

He was looking at me now, his face completely wiped of laughter, now holding anger. _He is in serious need of anger management_, I thought; internally laughing but keeping my face blank on the outside.

" Stop threatening me if you're not going to keep your word, Gaia." He said.

" Oh, my threat is very legitimate Ed, but like I said, not until you do something threatening. I don't bluff, and to tell you the truth, I'm kind of disappointed you forgot." I said with a little pout.

Ok, I was kind of egging him on right now but he's already grumpy, so why not?

" Gaia, I know I used to be your little side-kick or whatever back in high school. I know I used to be weak, but not anymore."

He said, shaking his head slightly.

He was looking down at the floor and looked deep in thought, probably remembering our high school years.

" Not anymore" he repeated mumbling, talking more to himself now then to me.

I was silent, letting him think. I looked at him and down at my gun. I didn't think he was going to try anything right now.

I may not trust him and he may have changed, but he wasn't stupid, so I put my gun in back in its holster and straightened.

" Ed?" I asked hesitantly, seeing as how he was still lost in thought.

He looked up and re-focused on me, looking at my hand.

" You put your gun away," he said softly, so softly and innocent that it reminded me of the old Ed, my best friend.

" I really don't think you would be stupid enough to attack me or have security come down and ambush me."

At this, he smirked. His face returning to its careful, easy, blankness.

" Point is," he said, returning to the subject, " I can't, and don't really want or care to, tell you anything. Your time was wasted coming here Gaia. Why don't you just meet me tonight at the warehouse?"

" Why can't we just talk about what you want to talk about tonight at the warehouse?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because," he said mischievously, "I have someone for you to meet." His smile was dark again.

" How do I know I'm not going to get killed Ed? That as soon as I get there I won't be ambushed?"

" You have my word that no harm will come to you tonight." He said.

" Haven't you been listening to me at all Ed? I…don't trust…you," I said slowly, emphasizing each word, " your word means nothing to me right now."

He brought his hand up and clenched it like he was holding his heart.

" Ouch Gaia, that hurts." He said, smiling.

" It's the truth." I replied coolly.

" Why so cold Gaia? I'm your best friend." He pouted.

" No, the old Ed was my best friend. The new Ed is under my ' watch out for' list, along with my loving Uncle Loki." I said.

" Fine, have it your way then" he said, turning once more.

He really shouldn't be turning his back on someone he knew had a gun, even if it was me.

" Well????" I asked

" Well what? We're done here; you may go and meet me tonight. Goodbye." he said, still turned.

" Fine Ed, whatever."

I viciously opened his office door and stormed out, my coat billowing behind me.

As I walked down the long hallway, I heard chuckling behind me and didn't look behind as I heard the door shut.

_Asshole_, I thought.

I decided to go back to Sam's house to wait out the rest of the day until I had to go meet Ed.

I got back and opened the door with the extra key Sam had given me. Walking into the kitchen I saw a note on the kitchen table and picked it up.

Hey Gaia,

Had to go to work, of course. Just relax or go out or something but I should be coming back to the apartment with some food around 3.

See you soon,

Sam

I looked around the kitchen for the clock. It was already 2:30?

Wow, time flies when you're pissed and arguing with someone.

I grabbed a washcloth and wet it so I could clean the table before Sam got back.

After I was done wiping down the kitchen counters I went into my borrowed room for my bag.

I pulled the file for my case out and opened it, sitting on the bed.

There was information of the women along with a picture of her down below.

**Case #: 34 **

**Agent assigned to case: Agent Gaia Moore**

**Name of the suspect: Alena Lebedev**

**Sex: Female Height: 5' 8" Weight: 140**

**Hair: Blonde Eyes: GreenRace: Russian**

**Birthplace: Dankov, RussiaDOB: February 15, 1980**

**Alena Lebedev is wanted for questioning by the FBI in regards to the mass murder that occurred on September 23****rd****, 2003 in Alamogordo, New Mexico. Shortly after being seen at the scene of the crime, Ms. Lebedev fled. She is a very dangerous woman who can be charming to the non-suspicious. A fellow agent of ours who was vacationing at the time reportedly saw Ms. Lebedev in New york, New York. We expect you to look for and find her. Be aware that she is under a disguise; she now is suspected to have dyed her hair red and wears a lot of white clothing. Be careful and good luck.**

I had re-read the paragraph and information at least ten times or so before I heard the door opening.

"Gaia?" Sam called out.

I walked out of my room and went to go say hi to him.

" Hey Sam!" I said, smiling up at him.

He said hi and was taking off his coat while I took the food from him and took it into the kitchen and set it on the counter.

Finding the plates, I took out two and set them on the table sticking spoons into each of the containers before gathering some on my plate.

Sam walked in and smiled at me, taking his seat and piling up the food.

" So," he said in between shuffling food in his mouth, "where'd you go after you left this morning."

" I, uh, went to Ed's office." I said.

Sam stopped eating and looked at me, disbelief written all over his face.

" You what?" he asked.

I told him how I had gotten a disguise first and then surprise visited Ed, following our conversation.

" So let me get this straight," he said after I had finished, " you disguised yourself, tricked the counter man into letting you in, and revealed yourself to Ed? Where he worked and could've called in his other crazy buddies?"

" Well if you put it that way it sounds much worse than it really is." I said looking straight ahead, no longer hungry.

" Gaia, do you know how crazy that is? You shouldn't have gone in there alone! You should have told me! I would've gone with you!" he yelled turning red.

I looked at Sam and saw upset he truly was.

" And what would you have done Sam? If anything had happened I would've had to focus on protecting you, not the other way around. You would've only added to the danger." I said fervently.

Sam looked down at his plate and mumbled, " I guess, whatever," and continued eating.

I sighed and put my hand over his to get his attention. He brought his head up and looked at my hand over his before looking at me.

" What?" he said slightly annoyed.

" Sam, I'm sorry but you know it's better that I went by myself. You may have wanted to go but you know that it would have only slowed me down if anything happened," I said as gently as I could.

" I know, it just caught me by surprise is all. I didn't think you would actually go," and then he let out a little laugh, " After all these years I guess I've forgotten what you can do, what you've been through before. I'm sorry," he said.

I lifted my hand from his and smiled at him, "it's alright Sam."

I got up and put my plate in the sink.

" I think I'm going to take a nap to pass some time." I told him.

" Ok," he replied.

I woke up a little disoriented and looked at the clock, 4 o' clock.

Ok, what am I going to do for the next for five hours? I sighed and got out of bed.

Sam gets out of work at five so maybe I'll just wait here and see if he wants to do anything.

I walked into the living room and sat down turning on the TV.

I was flipping through the channels until I found the local news and put the remote down beside me.

The body of a 16 year old girl was found early this morning behind a restaurant in the dumpster when the owner was taking out the trash from the previous night.

They flashed a picture of the crime scene.

_The young girl had been reported missing two days ago when her parents called in her absence. _

_There have been no reports of any witnesses and the police are now asking the public to come forward if they have any information that could be helpful in the capture of the young women's murderer. _

_We give out our deepest condolences to the girl's parents; our prayers are with you. Now we switch over to Henry with the weather. _

I turned the TV off and thought of the picture of the young girls body being carted away. I wonder if Alena had anything to do with the murder. Great, another thing to solve. Sam walked in and I looked over.

" I thought you didn't get off until five." I told him.

" I asked my boss if I could leave 30 minutes early," he said, shrugging.

" Oh," I said, "cool. So is there anything you want to do to help pass the time?" I asked.

" Well, we could go Starbucks or something." He suggested.

" Ok, sounds good."

I stood up and walked to the door to grab my coat. The entrance hallway was small so had to squeeze past Sam to get to my coat.

" Oh, sorry, excuse me." I said, embarrassed.

I looked up and Sam was staring down at me.

I stopped trying to get past and looked kept looking up at him.

" Gaia," he whispered.

" Yes?" I replied quietly.

He started leaning down and stopped when our lips were just an inch away.

All of a sudden he straightened and moved away, clearing his throat.

I turned towards the door and grabbed my coat.

We spent some time in the city just walking around; as it got darker I kept glancing at my watch.

" Gaia, relax," he said laughingly.

" I can't help it, I need to see what Ed wants. It's driving me crazy!" I said as he continued to laugh.

" Fine laugh, but I really should get going. It's almost 9." And then I paused. " Do you think I could borrow your car?" I asked hesitantly.

" Yeah, just don't get it killed." He said, smiling.

"I won't, I promise." I smiled.

We were back at his apartment building and heading to the elevators.

" It's under ground, level 3. My car is the blue Porsche, if you can't find it just hit the alarm button."

" Ok, thanks!" I got into the elevator and looked at Sam until the doors closed.

What am I going to do with him? I can't deny that I'm still attracted to him, I should probably get a hotel for the remaining time.

I sighed, so many complications!

I found his car and got in it, going up until I saw the main entrance to the garage, I pulled out and started heading in the direction I was told I would find the garage.

Sam could wait; I needed to focus on Ed for tonight.

Ok so, thank you for reading! Review and I'll try to have another one up soon! Thank you guys!

~Fena~


	14. Chapter 14

_It's raining at my house! Haha sorry, it rarely rains here so I just thought I would share that VERY exciting news with you all. Lol, ok here's the story…review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!____****_

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own this story, Francine Pascal does.  No copyright intended.

_**I found his car and got in it, going up until I saw the main entrance to the garage, I pulled out and started heading in the direction I was told I would find the garage. **_

_**Sam could wait; I needed to focus on Ed for tonight.**_

As I drove I turned on the radio to distract me from where I was going and why. Try as I may, my mind was full with thoughts of Ed, my past, all I've been through since I left New York. Remembering Will, and then coming back here and finally, Sam.

Oh what am I going to do with them all?

I can't really forget Will because he reminded me so much of Jake which connects to why I left New York in the first place, going to Quantico, my cases…coming back here.

Oy, I needed a Tylenol. I was barely outside of the city limits when I saw the warehouse. It was old and rusted; it looked like it was going to collapse at any minute.

Pulling into the parking lot, if you could call it that, my headlights shined on Ed and a black, expensive-looking car behind him.

One more reason to be very suspicious of this new Ed, he looked _extremely_ confident.

He had his hands in his pockets and was just staring ahead at me. He had the irritating, empty look on his face and the wall was definitely in place.

I shut off Sam's car and got out, my hand went to grab hold of my gun but I stopped myself just in time so it didn't look like anything more than a twitch.

Then again, if Ed still "knew me" he would know something was on me because I never twitched when I was in such a serious situation.

Never the less, I walked towards him and looked up at him with the reserved, not really friendly smile I saved for enemies or people I really really didn't trust.

Ed's eyes were on mine as I walked up to him.

" Hey Ed, Who's in the car?" I asked.

He looked at me with mock innocence and said, " Why, Gaia I have no idea what you're talking about."

Now I was getting annoyed, I really wasn't in a playful mood today.

" Don't bullshit me Fargo, I know someone's in the car. Who is it?"

Ed smiled as the car door opened and made a sweeping gesture with his hand towards it.

" Gaia, meet Alena."

As soon as he said the name my hard sped up in anticipation. Calm down Gaia, I mentally scolded myself; there are lots of people with that name.

What are the chances that it's the one you were assigned to track?

The car door opened and Alena Lebedev stepped out. She was wearing a long, dark red evening gown with heels that were 3" at the very least.

She was dressed as if she was going to a very formal party instead of to a mysterious meeting at an abandoned warehouse.

She swayed over to stand by Ed, hands on her hips.

" This is the one you were telling me about Eddy?"

Eddy??

Ed looked at me then back to her, " yes, this is Gaia, Gaia, this is Alena Lebedev. I'm assuming you already knew that though, huh?"

My eyes widened at this, how did he know? " How did you know that?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to speak, probably to say something very sarcastic and annoying, but Alena cut him off.

" We don't have to tell you that."

I pulled out my gun and trained it on them. " Oh," I said, " I think you better."

Ed was looking back and forth between us.

Alena smirked at me. Ok, what was it with all these crazy people and smiling when guns are pointed at their faces??

" Perhaps we should talk in the car" she said while motioning back.

" Uh, no, I don't think so. Right here is just fine."

" Gaia," Ed said, " you might want to put that gun away."

" Ed, if you're trying to threaten me with the guys you have stationed on the warehouse, don't" I said.

" I don't want to hurt you Gaia, don't make me" He actually looked sincere for once.

" Then don't," I shrugged, " just tell me what the hell is going on and we'll all live happily ever after" my eyes went to Alena, " well, maybe not everyone. Mainly just you and I, Ed. I'll have to take you're little girlfriend in." I said, laughing a little inside but keeping my face straight.

" Oh, she's not going anywhere. You are, let's go; get in the car."

I laughed, " what? What are you thinking Ed? You honestly think I'll just get in the car with you just because you want me to? Ha, you're crazy, know that?"

" Oh, I know you wouldn't go willingly. That's why we have a little…motivation…to get in the car with us."

Sam.

" What?" I asked, already thinking about how to get him out.

" You're father" He said.

Oh god…

" My father? He's FBI, how'd you manage to get him? He's been trained by the best, you're lying." I was lowering my gun; I don't think they would be able to get to me before I pulled it back up again.

Ed shrugged with a proud little smile. I wanted to punch it off. " Let's just say he thought I was still innocent little Ed coming to him to talk about my recent problems and blah blah blah."

" Why do you want me to go with you? Where?" I asked.

Alena spoke up again, " And tell me, why would we tell you that? I don't think you are in any kind of position to ask that."

I opened my mouth to tell her really mean things but Ed got to it first.

" Alena," he said, voice stern, " we went over this, it doesn't matter if she knows where we're going. It's not like she'll be able to call her FBI buddies."

I sighed loud enough for them to hear me, " you know guys, I hate it when people talk about me in front of me like I'm not even here. But as you can see," I waved at myself, " I am very much here. You going to tell me or not?"

Ed smiled, Alena glared. Whatever. "We're going to Easton, Pennsylvania. Get in the car now?" He asked.

I walked towards them cautiously.

" Oh, you can put the gun away. We already got you in the car so you're fine. We'll be there in about an hour." He said, climbing into the back of the limo. " Leave the car, it'll be taken care of until you return.'

I usually protested to that but I was too tired and I really didn't think they would try to kill me or anything so I holstered my gun and got in the car.


	15. Black Shapes We Passed

Hey guys, sorry it's been a while, school and all you know? So since so little of you read this (probably) I'll stop taking up unwanted space and let you get to the chapter…enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own this book series in any way or the characters, just the made up ones.

_**I usually protested to that but I was too tired and I really didn't think they would try to kill me or anything so I holstered my gun and got in the car.**_

" So Ed," I said through the thick silence in the car, " what's up?" My voice was full of sarcasm. He just looked over at me with dead eyes, giving me no emotion. I didn't even bother looking at Alena.

" Well fine." I said and turned away. I watched the dark shapes of bushes and trees the car was passing quickly. I wondered how fast we were going; I knew it was over the speed limit.

My mind was blank but at the same time overloaded with thoughts. Thoughts like where was my father? And did they really have him or are they just saying that to motivate me? And if they didn't have my dad, who wanted to see me and why?

I was still watching the dark shapes pass by when I heard a deep, short laugh; chuckle almost. My head snapped towards Ed who was watching me with amusement in his eyes.

"What?" I asked, my voice emotionless. Ed just continued to look at me a while longer shaking his head at me, smiling. God I wanted to hurt him.

" What are you thinking about Gaia? You're looking out the window so intently but your face shows nothing. I hope you're not planning to jump out of the car," the last he said with a full smile eyes twinkling, for what I didn't know.

I didn't say anything. I just stared at him and then looked away, towards the darkness beyond again.

The car once again filled with silence. I could feel Ed's eyes on me, studying me; but I refused to look at him. Refused to look into the cold, steely eyes that wasn't Ed. So I just looked out the window.

It was a chilly night outside and the heater in the car was on. The car's warmth was making me a bit sleepy but I didn't think right now was the best time to fall asleep.

Who knows what they would do once I was fast asleep, I didn't even want to chance it, and so I forced myself to stay awake, under the weight of Ed's eyes in the heat of the car.

I didn't even know what Alena was doing, she wasn't important enough for me to look. Sooner than I had expected I began to see tall shapes of all sizes, building.

Well, I guess I would have to talk again soon, darn.

Twenty minutes later, we pulled into what looked like an underground garage and the car stopped. I looked at Ed but he wasn't watching me, he was watching Alena.

Ed was shaking his head at something Alena had mouthed to him. I hadn't been looking so I don't know what they said.

Mentally cursing myself for not paying attention I pretended like I hadn't seen their little exchange, I would find out somehow.

The door opened on my side and a hand appeared, not knowing whom it belonged to (not like I would want anybody's help here anyways) I ignored it and got out of the car.

Immediately putting my back to the nearest wall I crossed my arms, face blank.

Alena got out of the car, moving gracefully, smug; like she thought nothing could hurt her here. Ha. Then Ed got out, looking at me as soon as he was able to see me. For once, he didn't smile at me; maybe he was finally getting tired of me. Oh well.

"Let's go," he said. Everyone but me followed him. Noticing that I wasn't he turned around ordering everyone to stay there, Alena looking more or less pissed off.

" Need I remind you we have your father Gaia?" I just looked at him, arms still crossed; then shook my head.

" Then do what I say," he said abruptly. He turned sharply on his heels and went back to the front of the group and walked on.

The others instantaneously followed him once again, all at once each foot stepping together. Like well-made robots.

Putting on the perfect Gaia-ly show, I followed catching up, but staying a foot behind them all. My face just as blank as theirs, but better.

We walked down a dim, long hallway. A little ways away from the door we entered, there was a door up to my right. It was so quiet at first, a dead kind of sound coming from it.

Out of nowhere, right as we were passing it something banged hard and very loud on the other side, disrupting the eerie quiet.

Everyone but Ed and I jumped, letting out a little scream of fright. I noticed Ed's non-reaction and we stared at each other. Why didn't he jump? That would have been anyone's reaction if they had even an ounce of fear in their system.

Not wanting to attract unwanted attention, I looked away and looked at the door to my right, I was directly in front of it, the other's were a little ahead of me. We had all stopped when the noise sounded.

The others had stopped because they got scared. Ed and I stopped because they had stopped.

Now I had another thing I had to figure out, fan-freakin-tastic.

After everyone had composed themselves back into robot mode, we continued. Shortly coming up to a door at the end of the hallway.

Ed put his hand on the doorknob but didn't turn it. Instead he spoke in a toneless voice to the others saying, " Go inside and wait, away from the door. Let Gaia and I talk." He opened the door and stepped aside for the others to pass through. After they passed through, he closed the door and looked at me.

He opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted him.

" What the hell was that back there Ed?" He closed his eyes rubbing his temples. Waiting for him to answer I leaned against the wall so I could see from both ends and waited for him to answer.

He spoke a minute later, standing with legs shoulder width apart, back to the door. Arms crossed.

" The noise behind the door or me?" He was being so serious right now, god, I was starting to think he was bi-polar or something.

" You…and the noise, what is this place Ed?"

" I can't tell you that Gaia"

" Can't, or won't?"

He looked like he was considering it for a moment then said, " Both"

" Damnit Ed! You can't keep keeping me in the dark about this! I need to know what is going on, who those people are, and who you have turned into."

" Gaia, you don't know me anymore! I won't tell you anything, you will follow my orders and you'll find out later. Shut the hell up!"

To this I replied with my fist, launching myself off of the wall, burying my fist in his stomach. He recovered quickly and faster than I expected of him pushed me back into the wall. Putting both his arms on either side of me he was glaring at me. Our faces inches away. Waiting for the other to look away first.

" Don't do that again Gaia," his face was red, his eyes full of rage.

" Are YOU threatening ME Ed?"

" Yes, Gaia, because as I've told you over and over again, I'm not who I was in high school. Not in anyway. So you had better shut the fuck up and listen to what I tell you because this is my territory. You're not invincible, fearless yes, but you can still bleed. And when something can bleed it can die."

We continued glaring at each other from inches away until the door opened. Someone said, " Sir, so sorry to interrupt but we need to begin."

Begin? Begin what???

Ed didn't answer. He just pushed himself off the wall, away from me and turned his back on me, walking into the room. He seemed really sure I wasn't going to kill him any chance I got. He was probably right. Not when his back was turned to me anyways.

Sorry for the long wait, but you all know…school =/ Review!!!!!! It makes me happy 


	16. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own this book series or the characters in it. All rights belong to Francine Pascal. Oh! A little side-note: I really want to Beta someone so let me know!!

He seemed really sure I wasn't going to kill him any chance I got. He was probably right. Not when his back was turned to me anyways.

I took a few deep breaths to calm the boiling anger inside and pushed myself off the wall. As I walked into the room I noticed security personnel, one for every wall, and one behind me.

Offly guarded, I thought to myself. I stopped just inside the room and looked around some more.

"Where do I sit?" I asked. Ed, who was sitting in the center of the room in a very comfy looking chair, just waved his hand.

It must have been some sort of signal because someone came up behind me and escorted me to another chair.

I sat down and looked around while I waited. To the left and right of me were men in black suits. At first glance you couldn't tell they had weapons, unless you knew what to look for.

I let out a breathy, quiet laugh at their attempt to hide their guns from me. Right in front of me was a big, blank screen that took up nearly the entire wall.

Looking at Ed I whispered, "Are you trying to hide your security guard's guns from me? Or are you just doing it because it makes your job seem more interesting?" My tone of voice was sarcastic and a little bitter; even I could hear it.

Ed turned around, smiling. "Because it's more official seeming…don't you think?"

I rolled my eyes, "not really"

Ed sighed. " Gaia," he began in a sarcastic tone, " you never were one for humor."

" oh, I am, just not your kind of humor. I have to say, it's a tad bit dry."

Anger flashed in his eyes and I smiled sweetly at him. We continued our eyes contact, his angry eyes staring down my amused ones when once again one of his "men" came up to him nervously.

" Um, sir," he said hesitantly, " the system is down sir." He looked very scared, poor baby. O well, his fault for getting into this kind of mess.

Ed turned towards him, annoyance mixing with left over anger.

" And why the fuck is it down Alex?"

His voice was icy, the guy who's name was Alex opened and closed his mouth trying to say something.

" I'm waiting" Ed said.

I sat back and watched how Ed handled all of his little followers. Alex looked over at me as if for guidance, I shrugged. He turned his head back towards Ed.

" I've got people working on it sir."

Ah, so Alex was one of the higher leveled workers, kind of sad when you thought of it. Which leads me back to my weeks old question.

What the hell has happened to Ed?

I looked at the sound of snapping fingers. Alex had gone away sometime while I was lost in my listing of things Ed could be doing to terrify everyone.

" What?" annoyance thick on my voice.

" Well, looks like the video's going to have to wait. What a shame. But they should have it back up soon."

Ed was smiling now, " for now, let me give yo the grand tour of this building, yes?"

He got up and offered me his hand; ignoring it I rose from my seat. Ed shrugged and walked to the door. I followed, rather reluctantly while Ed turned to his staff.

To all of them he said, " stay here, all of you, I'm going to give our guest a tour of this lovely place."

We headed out and proceeded down the narrow hallway once again.

" A guest Fargo? Ha, more like a fucking hostage."

" Now now, be nice, " he said in that annoyingly cheerful voice of his, " I'm trying to be a decent host."

" Yeah, well, you kind of suck at it." I told him.

He smirked and turned to the door that the sound had come from before. I watched curiously as he took a key from his pocket and opened the oh-so-mysterious door.

It swung open with ease and Ed stepped aside, motioning for me to go in ahead of him. Cautiously I stepped inside the dark lit room and stopped just inside the door while I waited for my eyes to adjust to the newfound darkness.

" And what room would this be?" I asked, looking back at him.

He walked across the room and stood by the wall opposite me.

" You'll see this room later." He replied.

I raised my eyebrows at him but said nothing.

He then opened a box attached to the wall. He punched in seven numbers; looking around his shoulder I saw the numbers 2744690 before again making it so the panel was hidden behind his shoulder.

He pushed enter and the box beeped twice. Part of the wall slid to the sife revealing another door.

"Impressive" I said. My voice was low. Ed turned back at me and smiled, I think it was sincere and happy…Huh.

He opened the door and I followed him through to the dimly lit room.

He turned on the lights and I stood still, waiting for my eyes to adjust. The room was a kitchen. It had a big, silver, two-door fridge with counters on either side. There was also an island with fruits in a bowl on it.

" This is the kitchen" Ed said in a tour guide sounding voice.

I started walking around the counter, taking my time.

" Want anything?" he asked.

" No, I'm good, thanks." I hadn't expected them to have a kitchen like this, or at all for that matter, in the building.

"Ok, well shall we move on?"

"Sure, why not?" I said.

He walked around the counter and moved towards a door I hadn't seen before I hadn't seen before. That wasn't like me, not at all.

Opening the door I looked passed him and at the hallway, different from the one I had first and secondly gone through.

He led the way and pointed to the different doors on either side introducing to me the bathroom, multiple bedrooms (one was his), and finally stopped in front of a door at the very end of the hallway. We stepped inside and I realized that it was his office.

Everything inside the room looked like it was over 1,000 dollars each. There were bookshelves lining almost every inch of wall available.

His desk was made of a deep cherry wood that looked new and very well taken care of, behind the desk was a gray office chair. Of course, on the desk there was a computer with a large screen and a nice printer as well as some files and papers stacked on the corner of the desk.

" So what, you live here?" I asked.

" Yeah, I myself think it's a good place to live. I don't even have to pay rent." He let out a deep breath, " I love my job," he said smiling.

" Nice" I said sarcastically as we stepped into the room.

Motioning for me to sit he went to the other side of his desk and sat down.

I sat only because I was starting to get a headache from the rapid change in lighting over the course of a few minutes.

" Gaia, we should stop with the bitter attitude and just talk like mature adults," he said.

"Yeah, I already tried that and you kept being an asshole. Now you want to play nice?" My voice turned suspicious. He clasped his hands and stared at me seriously, " yes" he said so innocently I wanted to roll on the floor laughing.

He must have seen the laughter being contained because said, "what?" looking at me like a confused little boy reminding me of the old Ed.

If he wanted to talk then fine. " You want to talk seriously Ed? Why are you working with Alena Lebedev?"

With that one question his eyes changed so that he was now looking at me with dead eyes. " I can't nor do I wish to share that information with you." He said, his voice just as dead as his eyes.

That bugged me, well a number of things did. It bugged me one, how he could go so cold in a matter of seconds, two, how he shut down after I asked him about his association with Lebedev, and three, my gut was telling me to just draw my gun and get the fuck out of there. I actually agreed with that third but I didn't want to be a coward and run.

" Ed, you keep saying you want to talk like adults so I try but you shut down and won't talk. Talking is a two-way thing, you know."

" Gaia, I can't. It's none of your business and---" I interrupted him.

I stood up then. " I'm sorry but none of my business? You were my best friend Ed," I said emphasizing the best friend," that made it my business from the start. I agree that since you're no longer the same Ed it wouldn't be my business but you insisted on making it my business when you involved my father into the mess. Don't you dare tell me it's none of my business when you've taken my father hostage."

Ed sighed and looked down at his desk. When he looked back up he looked sad and older than what he usually did.

" Gaia, don't make it difficult, please." He almost whispered.

" Oh, so I'm the one making things difficult! I wonder why?! Ed, I'm trying to make things less difficult. You are the one playing games and making up all sorts of riddles and not telling me what's going on," I yelled.

" You're right," he said making me pause because of his blunt blame on himself. He continued, " I am making it more difficult than it has to be so from now on, no more mind games. I promise." He was serious. A smile started creeping up on my face.

" But that does not, by any means, mean I'm going to tell you what's happening, well not that much of what's happening anyways." That wiped any trace of the smile off of my face.

" Ok" I said.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while you guys! School has been so hectic; I've had homework almost every single night!! Well, you know how it is…right? Lol. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm sorry that I cut it off where I did. I just felt like it was going to be really really long if I didn't end it here. I'll try to get up another chapter soon but until then, read and review!

_**  
~Fena**_


	17. Author's Note

Hey everyone, I have too much to do right now and I don't really feel in the mood to continue writing the story so I'm sorry but until further notice this story is on hiatus.

Peace

~Fena


	18. The Show

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Fearless or any of its characters…sadly..**

Hey guys! So, sorry it's been a really long time since I last updated. Usual excuses of school and trying to find a job are being made lol. So, yes, this chapter is a little shorter than what I usually write and for that I apologize. Just thought I'd update at least something. Don't forget to R&R. Enjoy!

" **I am making it more difficult than it has to be so from now on, no more mind games. I promise." He was serious. A smile started creeping up on my face.**

" **But that does not, by any means, mean I'm going to tell you what's happening, well not that much of what's happening anyways." That wiped any trace of the smile off of my face.**

" **Ok" I said.**

"So," Ed began," I have a business trip coming up and I'll be there for a while. Would you like to come with me?"

" What kind of 'business' trip and no thank you." I replied.

"Come on Gaia, it's not like you have anything of importance to deal with."

"Does my job mean anything to you? I can't just leave and become involved in your little criminal activities, nor do I wish to."

Ed laughed, "I don't involve myself with criminal activities, as you say."

My chair slid back and hit the wall as I got up. Slamming my palm on the smooth,

polished wood of Ed's desk.

"Bullshit," I said. "That is complete bullshit and you know it."

Ed rose slowly from his chair looking at me. "Fine, but my activities aren't all that

bad. Sometimes they're deliriously fun, come with me." Ed replied.

" Murder Ed? You call murder fun?" I looked at him with disgust.

"Sometimes, ya." He replied, a calm look upon his face.

I ignored his last little comment and replied, "I can't go Ed," I said.

"Why? It's simple, nobody to leave behind that's of any importance anyways." As he

spoke he walked around the desk and stood beside me.

"Yes, there is" I looked over at Ed.

Ed looked confused for a second and as he got it his expression froze, snapping the

confusion out.

"I see," he said and started moving away

"Don't do that, please. It's just…he's still Sam. The same person I met a few years ago..

And you're so different, unreliable. You have to understand."

Ed said nothing and remained silent, his unrelenting eyes boring into mine. He walked

over to the wall and stood facing it, his back towards me. Suddenly he drew back and

punched the wall leaving the paintings on it shaking.

"Crap," I whispered. I shifted into a fighting stance preparing myself should he advance

towards me. I needed to get out of the office before another fight started. I didn't need it

or want it. Because as much as I hated to admit it and as much of an enemy Ed was

proving himself to be, I still tended to think of him as Fargo. The boy he had been in the

wheel chair and even after that, when he could walk again, before I left. I still forgot at

times that he wasn't who he used to be; kind, gentle, compromising. As much as I hated

to admit it, I still loved him.

Ed continued to face the wall, his breathing labored and after waiting for a minute

I started moving towards the door all the while watching him. Checking for any signs of

attack. I turned the doorknob and hurried down the hall. I reached the kitchen and quickly

found the door to the room that lead to the main hall. When I was halfway there the door

I had noticed earlier before opened and out stepped Ed. He took a step towards me and I

shifted, back my fists held in front of me.

"Gaia, I'm sorry. Forgive me? It's just that I don't like Sam; he may seem like the same

guy but he's not."

I scoffed, "right, and you're the good, innocent guy?"

He frowned," I didn't say that. I just said, don't be fooled."

"Ed, you don't seem to remember me all too well."

" I do, it's just that…. watch yourself ok?"

I looked at him and turned towards the door.

"Are you going to show me the video or whatever? Like I've said countless times before

Ed, I'm tired of your games. Let's just get this over with."

"God Gaia, I'm trying to get better at talking to you. You're not making this any easier."

I sighed and looked away. "Ok, you're right, sorry. I'm listening."

"I've said all I have to say for right now. I'll tell them to start the video." We went back into the first room I had been escorted into. He went over, pulled open another door that was to the left of us while I sat down, crossed my legs and looked ahead.

A minute or two later the projector lights flickered on and the image was of a

mostly empty room. Mostly except for one person, my father, tied to a chair. He was

bruised and bloody, his right eye swollen. From the immediate look on his face you'd

think he was calm, but if you looked further into his eyes you could see the panicked fear

in them. He was looking away from the camera, which looked like it was too far away

from him to be really there. Was it installed in the wall? There was a sudden noise in the

room and my father looked over to the other side of the room. Where I couldn't see

unfortunately.

"Tell us why you came here and how you got in Mr. Moore." The voice of man said.

My father just looked at the yet-to-be-seen man with pure rage, not replying. By this time I was literally on the edge of my seat, looking up when I hear Ed making his way towards me again.

"What the fuck is this?" I ask.

Ed looks at me and replies, "it is a live feed from another room somewhere in this building."

"Did you do that to him?" I ask pointing at the screen making it obvious I meant the injuries.

"Of course not, someone else did. I apologize, my employee got a little bored while we were waiting for the camera system to boot back up."

I made a move to stand up when Ed puts up his hand and his guards move to each door.

"Let me out Ed, I'm going to find my father."

"I'm afraid that just isn't doable at this moment Gaia, now sit back down and watch." I

continued to stand and Ed sighed, "Gaia, you wouldn't want me to call my employer that's in that room now do you? I can have him beat some sense into you…through your father of course."

So angry I couldn't even speak I move my chair at an angle where I could see almost everyone in my peripheral vision and clearly hear those behind me, slowly lowering myself into the seat once more. I look over at the screen where the man is now standing in front of the camera, making sure to stay out of its way so we can see, but also effectively keeping his back to it as he continues to question my father.

"I will ask this once more Mr. Moore, how did you get into this building and why?"

"I was simply curious of the landscape" my father replies.

"Mr. Moore, need I remind you of what happens when you fail to cooperate?" the man says leaning over my father.

He continues staring up at the big man who was now pacing, giving me a side view.

Knowing Ed is watching me I pretended to not take in every single detail of the man pacing in front of my father, pretended to not take note of his frame, his height, estimating his weight. Thinking of many methods in my head that would take him down. Something about him seems familiar, like I know him from somewhere.

Ed, leans to the side, away form me as he talks into a tiny microphone pinned to his suit saying, "Watch yourself, wouldn't want our guest to see you now would we?" Did I ever tell him about my very accurate hearing? Oh well, so the guy is or was someone I know/knew.

The question is, who?

Not wanting to alert Ed, I kept facing the screen pretending I didn't hear him.

The man strides towards my father, having asked him another question my father refused to answer and hits him across the face causing my father's head to the side.

I tighten my fists and unclench them, doing it repeatedly to help vent my anger. Though nit wasn't helping much.

"Want to know a secret Mr. Moore?" Not waiting for an answer he proceeds. "Your daughter is here, right now. In fact, she's watching us this very minute." He was so smug I could hear it in his voice.

The look on my father's face was one of immense shock, as he looked around frantically for a camera of some sort. His eyes swept past the hidden camera a few times before finally resting on it, narrowing his eyes into it.

"Gaia?" he began, "Gaia, what are you doing here? You need to leave, now!"

"Not like I have much of a choice," I mutter to myself. Knowing full well that even if I did have a choice, I could never leave him here by himself.

Next to me, Ed chuckled, having heard me talking to myself. I glance at him quickly and quickly focus back on my father and his pleading eyes.

Just as he opens his mouth to say something the screen goes black. Ed gets up and says, "Ok, that's all for today."

"Where are you keeping him?" I demand.

"I can't tell you that," he says, a smile fighting to appear on his face, "let's just say that this is one of my methods of keeping you here."

"Fine." I say, crossing my arms. I could play his game for a bit longer. Just a bit.

"Now, let me escort you to the place where you will be sleeping." He nods at his employees and leads me towards the exit.


	19. A little bit of info

Here's just a little something to keep everyone occupied while I finish up my next chapter. I apologize greatly for being absent for so long and I am planning on making this next chapter extra long…or put up two chapters at once…what would you guys prefer? Let me know in a review enjoy.

I had been laying in the dark for a little over an hour or so now just staring at the high ceiling. Ed had led me far into the building giving me the room at the very end. Though I was angry I had to admit that the room was very nice.

The furniture was plush and framed with a smooth dark cherry wood. The walls were a rich cream color and the ceilings were vaulted with a glass chandelier in the middle.

What did Ed mean by telling me to watch Sam, that he wasn't as he seemed? I didn't get it. Sam was the same old Sam. Plain and simple. But what if he, too, had changed?

So many thoughts were racing through my head at that point that I didn't even want to think anymore. Right as I was falling between that line of being awake and sleeping Ed's voice fought its way to the surface.

We had gotten to the door of the room and stood outside. The walk to the room proved to a sort of mediator for Ed and me. We became less and less tense as the voices of his employees faded into nothing.

There was silence as we walked, the pounding of our footsteps against the carpet being the only sound in the little confined space of the hallway.

Ed stopped with his head towards the floor and his hands in his pockets. I stopped and turned towards him. As I opened my mouth to ask him what was up he held up a hand signaling me to stop.

The look on his face was frustration mixed with confusion, the look of confusion more than anything was what stopped me from saying anything.

"Gaia," he began, " I…I'm sorry. I'm sorry about all of this and I'm sorry that you were sucked into it. That things have changed and can't go back to the way they used to be. That I've changed." He laughed and looked up at the ceiling. "God have I changed," muttering more to himself now. " Regardless of what happened and what's occurring I wanted to let you know how much I still care for you. Yes, I know I don't show it. I'm just not the old Ed anymore. I know you think I'm screwed up and one of the bad guys now, can't blame you. Just know that you are still important to me and I would never want you to get hurt. As much as I can help anyways. I still consider you my best friend." He finally looked at me.

What could I say to that? " Ed, I just…I don't get it. I mean, I have so many questions that I would like answered and you seem unwilling to answer them. Why is that?

"Things are far more complicated than it seems right now and I can't tell you why. I want to, so badly, but to do so would risk your life as well as mine."

I sighed, " Ok Ed, I believe you." A look of hope flashed in his eyes, " but that doesn't mean I trust you again." That hope dimmed as I said those last few.

He nodded accepting this, " I can understand. With time maybe I'll gain it back." He said, beaming his new Ed smile at me.

"We'll see about that." I turned and Ed stepped around and in front of me to open the door to our right.

"Ok, well, this is your room. You'll be staying in it while things are…discussed. Enjoy." He closed the door and I could hear him walking away from me. His footsteps became more faint until I could no longer hear them.

Then I collapsed on the bed.

Somewhere between my flashback and the present time I fell asleep. I dreamt of this world alight with fire on one side and water on the other. Standing on the side of fire was Sam.

On the side of water was Ed, and there I was in the middle. Sam held out his hand for me, and his hand was on fire. It wasn't hurting him, it was a part of him and for some reason I couldn't go to him, it was like I was rooted to the ground in between.

I looked over at Ed and he just stood there, surrounded by water looking at me with a look of despair. I called out to him but I had no voice.

Then the fire and water started racing towards each other, with me still caught in the middle. Just as the two elements were about to collide into each other and me, I woke up.

I snapped my eyes open looking around me, slowly remembering what had happened last night. I rubbed my eyes, groaning, wishing I could go back to sleep. Rolling over I slowly sat up hearing what had woken me up. Someone was knocking on my door. I rolled over to see the clock and it was 10 AM.

I made my way to the door and opened it slowly. Ed was standing on the other side already dressed in one of his suits grinning at me.

"Breakfast time" he said. Groaning at him I held up my finger, signaling for him to give me a moment and dragged myself over to my suitcase getting clothes out. Once ready he and I made our way over to the kitchen, the scent of coffee immediately surrounding us.

After breakfast Ed and I went on a walk outside. Turns out that the property was in the middle of nowhere with a nice, big, green garden in the back. Hedges lined the border of the yard.

"So" Ed began, "the way this is going to be is, you cooperate and you get to visit with your father for a few minutes each time. Do you understand?"

"Cooperate with what?" I asked.

"Whatever it is we assign you to do. Whether it's to make coffee or steal something from someone."

"Ed, I will not be your lackey. I don't know why you want me to do all these errands for you but I will not do it."

"Well one, we have your father. Unless you want him dead, you'll do as we say. Two, Gaia you don't posses the fear gene. You can do things that others can't because their fear prevents them. You're the perfect person for jobs that need to be done."

"No one will actually believe you that I have no fear gene. They'll think you've gone crazy." I replied.

"That may have been true" he said, "but with the little things you do and the stunts you've pulled in your past, the absence of your fear gene is no longer a questioned thing."

So all those months I felt someone watching me, I had been right. How had they gotten passed me undetected though? I am always able to detect someone, always.

"What's my first 'assignment'?" I ask mockingly.

"You get to go visit your lovely uncle, we need some papers from him."

"Ed you can't be serious! You want me to steal from him?"

"No, course not, he knows."

"What are these papers about?" I ask, suspicion taking over.

"Classified" he smiles.

"When do I start?' I ask.

"Tonight" He replies.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone, so here's another chapter. Sorry for the shifting of emotions between Ed and Gaia, still trying to perfect it. Enjoy.

"**Where are you keeping him?" I demand.**

"**I can't tell you that," he says, a smile fighting to appear on his face, "let's just say that this is one of my methods of keeping you here."**

I had been laying in the dark for a little over an hour or so now just staring at the high ceiling. Ed had led me far into the building giving me the room at the very end. Though I was angry I had to admit that the room was very nice.

The furniture was plush and framed with a smooth dark cherry wood. The walls were a rich cream color and the ceilings were vaulted with a glass chandelier in the middle.

What did Ed mean by telling me to watch Sam, that he wasn't as he seemed? I didn't get it. Sam was the same old Sam. Plain and simple. But what if he, too, had changed?

So many thoughts were racing through my head at that point that I didn't even want to think anymore. Right as I was falling between that line of being awake and sleeping Ed's voice fought its way to the surface.

We had gotten to the door of the room and stood outside. The walk to the room proved to a sort of mediator for Ed and me. We became less and less tense as the voices of his employees faded into nothing.

There was silence as we walked, the pounding of our footsteps against the carpet being the only sound in the little confined space of the hallway.

Ed stopped with his head towards the floor and his hands in his pockets. I stopped and turned towards him. As I opened my mouth to ask him what was up he held up a hand signaling me to stop.

The look on his face was frustration mixed with confusion, the look of confusion more than anything was what stopped me from saying anything.

"Gaia," he began, " I…I'm sorry. I'm sorry about all of this and I'm sorry that you were sucked into it. That things have changed and can't go back to the way they used to be. That I've changed." He laughed and looked up at the ceiling. "God have I changed," muttering more to himself now. " Regardless of what happened and what's occurring I wanted to let you know how much I still care for you. Yes, I know I don't show it. I'm just not the old Ed anymore. I know you think I'm screwed up and one of the bad guys now, can't blame you. Just know that you are still important to me and I would never want you to get hurt. As much as I can help anyways. I still consider you my best friend." He finally looked at me.

What could I say to that? " Ed, I just…I don't get it. I mean, I have so many questions that I would like answered and you seem unwilling to answer them. Why is that?

"Things are far more complicated than it seems right now and I can't tell you why. I want to, so badly, but to do so would risk your life as well as mine."

I sighed, " Ok Ed, I believe you." A look of hope flashed in his eyes, " but that doesn't mean I trust you again." That hope dimmed as I said those last few.

He nodded accepting this, " I can understand. With time maybe I'll gain it back." He said, beaming his new Ed smile at me.

"We'll see about that." I turned and Ed stepped around and in front of me to open the door to our right.

"Ok, well, this is your room. You'll be staying in it while things are…discussed. Enjoy." He closed the door and I could hear him walking away from me. His footsteps becoming more faint until I could no longer hear them.

Then I collapsed on the bed.

Somewhere between my flashback and the present time I fell asleep. I dreamt of this world alight with fire on one side and water on the other. Standing on the side of fire was Sam.

On the side of water was Ed, and there I was in the middle. Sam held out his hand for me, and his hand was on fire. It wasn't hurting him, it was a part of him and for some reason I couldn't go to him, it was like I was rooted to the ground in between.

I looked over at Ed and he just stood there, surrounded by water looking at me with a look of despair. I called out to him but I had no voice.

Then the fire and water started racing towards each other, with me still caught in the middle. Just as the two elements were about to collide into each other and me, I woke up.

I snapped my eyes open looking around me, slowly remembering what had happened last night. I rubbed my eyes, groaning, wishing I could go back to sleep. Rolling over I slowly sat up hearing what had woken me up. Someone was knocking on my door. I rolled over to see the clock and it was 10 AM.

I made my way to the door and opened it slowly. Ed was standing on the other side already dressed in one of his suits grinning at me.

"Breakfast time" he said. Groaning at him I held up my finger, signaling for him to give me a moment and dragged myself over to my suitcase getting clothes out. Once ready he and I made our way over to the kitchen, the scent of coffee immediately surrounding us.

After breakfast Ed and I went on a walk outside. Turns out that the property was in the middle of nowhere with a nice, big, green garden in the back. Hedges lined the border of the yard.

"So" Ed began, "the way this is going to be is, you cooperate and you get to visit with your father for a few minutes each time. Do you understand?"

"Cooperate with what?" I asked.

"Whatever it is we assign you to do. Whether it's to make coffee or steal something from someone."

"Ed, I will not be your lackey. I don't know why you want me to do all these errands for you but I will not do it."

"Well one, we have your father. Unless you want him dead, you'll do as we say. Two, Gaia you don't posses the fear gene. You can do things that others can't because their fear prevents them. You're the perfect person for jobs that need to be done."

"No one will actually believe you that I have no fear gene. They'll think you've gone crazy." I replied.

"That may have been true" he said, "but with the little things you do and the stunts you've pulled in your past, the absence of your fear gene is no longer a questioned thing."

So all those months I felt someone watching me, I had been right. How had they gotten passed me undetected though? I am always able to detect someone, always.

"What's my first 'assignment'?" I ask mockingly.

"You get to go visit your lovely uncle, we need some papers from him."

"Ed you can't be serious! You want me to steal from him?"

"No, course not, he knows."

"What are these papers about?" I ask, suspicion taking over.

"Classified" he smiles.

"When do I start?' I ask.

"Tonight" He replies.

Eight hours later I found myself in a boardroom of sorts with Ed at the head of the table and me to the right of him. He was going through the entire transaction again.

"Now Gaia, for your first assignment all you need to do is make nice with your uncle long enough to receive the case. As we all know, he can be temperamental at times so being nice will guarantee that we receive the case properly. Can you do that Gaia?"

"Of course, Ed." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Good" He replied ignoring my indifference.

They dropped me off in front of one of the buildings in New York not allowing me to drive myself in the event that I might try to escape. I got out of the car and braced myself against the cutting wind as I made my to the front.

Two men in black guarded the front and as I approached one opened a door for me to pass through. Going to the front receptionist I introduced myself and stated my business.

"Ah, Ms. Moore, welcome," said the receptionist with a false smile; "Mr. Moore will be ready to see you in a few minutes. You may have a seat."

"Thank you" I replied and went to go sit in the corner of the room, back straight, eyes straight and noting every stretch of the room. The door to my left opened and there my uncle stood, poking his head out the door.

"Gaia," he was smiling, "how very nice to see you again my dear."

I nodded to him, "Hello uncle Oliver."

"How have you been my dear?" He asked while ushering me into the hall leading to his office.

"Very good, you?"

"Fantastic!" He went around to his side of his desk and sat down motioning that I do the same. "So," he continued, " down to business. I assume you know what you are here for?"

"Well, I really only know that I am here to pick something up. Ed didn't say what exactly."

"I see, I see. Ok, well," he paused to reach under his desk and pulled out a black suitcase. "Here is the case. Since Mr. Fargo didn't care to share information with you beforehand I will not say anything. He will probably let you know once you get there."

I took the case and studied it. "It doesn't have bomb in it, does it?" I asked bluntly.

"Of course not, dear. Of course, if it did it wouldn't scare you much would it?" He asked winking.

I rolled my eyes and stood. "Well, it's been a pleasure seeing you again Uncle Oliver. Goodbye"

"Goodbye Gaia. Hope to see you real soon" he replied mischievously.

Huh. Wonder what he and Ed are up to. I exited and the limo I had been in earlier immediately pulled up to the side.

The driver got out and opened the door for me and I seated myself. Across from me sat Ed who smiled as soon as my eyes met his.

"Good job, Gaia" he said smiling. "Now, let us look inside shall we?" He beckoned for me to pass over the case and told me to sit next to him.

He opened the case and in front of my eyes was what amounted to thousands of dollars.

"What the hell, Ed?" I looked at him, eyes wide.

He smiled at me and said, "This is the first step in Mr. Moore's and my business exchange. We give him our best of protection and he pays us."

"Ed, please tell me I'm not a part of the next step."

" Yes, you are." He replied smirking.

Annoyed, I huffed and sat back.

"It won't be that bad Gaia. Just a night or two while he completes some other business of his own. Promise."

"Why am I needed exactly?"

"Because, as I am sure you are aware, your uncle dabbles in some very dangerous things at times. This happens to be one of them and you happen to be present at the moment. Take it as a compliment. You are one of the best and are trusted to do your job. And," he sang, "For your accomplishment today, you may visit your father."

I smiled at that and thanked him as we pulled up to the building.

We got inside and he took me to the room my father was being held in. I walked in and my father ran over to me and engulfed me in a hug.

"Oh thank god your safe, Gaia. Are you ok?" he said frantically while checking me for cuts and bruises.

Laughing I pulled away, "yes dad, I'm fine. Besides being held against my will, I'm actually being treated well.

"Thank god." He said.

"Are you being treated ok dad? I'm so sorry you're here. I'll do whatever I can to get you out." I promised him.

He laughed, "haha, isn't that supposed to be line?" Sobering he returned his weary eyes to me. "They're ok I guess. As nice as can be expected. They haven't done anything worse than what I've experienced in my past so I'm perfectly fine. I just wish you weren't in this situation. What did they do to deal with your agency?"

Shit, because of everything that had occurred my work had been pushed to the back of my mind. "I forgot! I'll have to ask Ed before some of them come looking for me."

"You know, that wouldn't be a bad thing."

I gave him a look. "I know dad, but after everything I caused them, with Will and all, I couldn't let them lose anyone else because of me."

He nodded, "I understand. Do what ya have to do ok kid?" he said light-heartedly.

"I will, dad" I replied with a smile, "I'll be back as soon as I can, ok?"

With a final nod of his head and a hug I turned and walked out to find Ed across the door from me. I raised my eyebrow at him questioningly.

Before he could ask any questions I butted in and asked him about my work.

"We took care of it Gaia."

"How? They would be suspicious if anyone but me called them."

"We had our tech guys call in and leave a message with some equipment they have that was able to record then duplicate your voice into our words."

Oh. "Why couldn't you just let me do it? It would've been easier."

"Because we didn't trust you yet. So we decided to take care of those matters ourselves." He replied smiling.

Letting it go I walked down the hallway and started towards my room. Ed fell into step behind me and followed me into my room.

"So Gaia how was the visit with your father?" He raised his hands in surrender when I turned to mouth him off and continued, "I'm not trying to be an asshole, I'm trying to have a genuine conversation with you. Please… I really am trying."

Seeing his sincerity my voice softened and I spoke as I turned back to my bed busying myself with making it, "It was good, thank you. I was worried about him."

I turned my head to smile at him and he awkwardly shuffled his feet and looked down. "You're welcome," he mumbled.

As I turned back to busy myself I smiled to myself. This was the Ed I had once loved. Still loved? I couldn't, right? He wasn't the same. I mean, he was but wasn't. His old personality was shoved back behind his new, arrogant one.

A little voice in my head whispered to me, _but he's the same, isn't he? Just stronger than before. More shielded. Last time I checked, you weren't any different. Sure, he's slightly crueler, but you're just as shielded._

Chiding my inner self I once again turned around and stopped short when I bumped into Ed who had moved to stand a few inches behind me. Damnit, I had to stop zoning out so bad.

I held out a hand to push Ed backwards and out of my space and he grabbed my hand, holding it to his chest.

"Ed, back up." I say clearly.

"No" he whispered and moved closer.

My nature wanted me to hook my leg behind his to trip him down and away from me but my inner self was fighting again and I wound up only backing up slightly until my legs hit the back of the bed.

"Ed" I tried again but it only came out a whisper.

(A/N: I wanted to make clear that the situation with Ed and her not forcing him to back up and her only whispering his name instead was not a sign of fear, more of a sign of longing. Same goes for the continuing down below. Just wanted to clear that up for anyone who may be confused. She's still very much without the fear gene )

"Gaia" he whispered back.

I looked up at him and saw that he was staring at me.

As our eyes fully connected he leaned down and I held my breath.

Our lips hesitantly met and I closed we closed our eyes. All the tension between him and I that had been going on since we had run into each other seemed to melt into the kiss as it became rougher. Needier.

It was in that moment that any doubt of loving him went out the window. Old Ed or new Ed, he was still my Ed. Maybe a modified Ed since I last saw him, but Ed nonetheless. The one I had given myself to fully many years ago.

Our kiss deepened and I entwined my fingers in his hair causing him to moan. He started leaning me down onto the bed when a knock sounded at my door. Groaning in frustration Ed pulled away from me.

Both of us were breathing heavily and he held onto me as he turned his head to the door, "What?" he yelled in annoyance.

"Uhh sorry sir," a stutter came from behind the door, "um, Mr. Oliver called and wishes to speak to you on the phone."

"Be right there, thank you," replied Ed.

He turned to me and leaned his forehead against mine. We chuckled and he pulled away, pecked my head and started towards the door.

He paused as he put his hand on the doorknob, "that was nice, thank you. Hope we can continue later. When it's less chaotic." Ed disappeared behind the door.

Wow. I sighed and plopped down on my bed bringing my fingers up to touch my still tingling lips.

I sat in my room for an hour going over the earlier events between Ed and me. Someone knocked on my door and I called for him or her to enter.

"Miss," he said bowing his head respectively, "Mr. Fargo and Mr. Moore require your presence in the meeting room"

"Ok thanks," I replied. With that no name turned and left closing the door behind him.

I entered the meeting room where Ed and Oliver sat taking a seat at the side of the table forming a triangle from us.

"Hello Gaia," said Oliver, "now we're on to our next step of this whole transaction. You," he emphasized pointing at me, "will be one of my bodyguards at an evening party tonight."

I went to protest but Ed cut me off, "Gaia, you are one of the best. No one can protect our client here better. Plus, you're his flesh and blood."

"Fine, but I want another meeting with my father for this ok? If my life is being put in danger once again by my uncle's tactics my father should know."

"Why of course," replied Ed, "you can see him now if you'd like, you'll have 20 minutes before you must get ready for tonight."

"Got it," I said. Ed got up and we both nodded at my uncle before exiting the room. Ed guided me to my fathers cell this time close and with his hand on my lower back. His hand was incredibly warm.

"Have fun" Ed said with a genuine smile.

I smiled back, took a breath preparing for my father's reaction and walked inside.

Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed and I'll try and have another one up ASAP.


End file.
